1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an amusement device, which, in the preferred mode, consists of a plastic, heart-shaped apparatus. Both the left side and right side of the device comprise at least one metal contact, and a sound module, speaker, and illumination means appear on the surface thereof. When the device is held by two persons touching each respective metal contact, an incomplete, low-voltage power circuit is created. When the two players kiss, the circuit is completed due to their physical contact, and a random sound and/or random type of light occurs. Such random sound and/or random type of light is indicative of whether or not the players share true love. Accordingly, the present invention can be used as an amusement device for multiple combinations of players at a party or other social setting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many innovations for amusement devices with electrical circuits are provided in the prior art, described as follows. Although these inventions are suitable for the purposes they address, they differ from the present invention as contrasted herein. Following is a summary of patents most relevant to the invention at hand, including description of differences between features of the invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,875, invented by Breslow et al., entitled xe2x80x9cElectrical Game Apparatus Using A Human Body As Part Of A Circuitxe2x80x9d
The patent to Breslow describes an electric game which includes an incomplete circuit. A sound signal mechanism and an electrical power source are connected to the circuit. The incomplete circuit, which defines a partial conductive path for electricity, includes two spaced apart terminals and a plurality of switches, one for each player. Each switch selectively connects one portion of the circuit with another portion of the circuit in at least two different ways. The circuit comprises part of a complete electrical circuit whenever the terminals are connected and the switches connect the circuit together in an electrically complete manner. The power source is of sufficient strength to actuate the sound signal mechanism but not powerful enough to harm a player so that the terminals can be electrically connected by a human body. The circuit is located in a heart shaped housing and the switches are located on an arrow piercing the heart. A chance spinner is used to determine which body parts players are to connect to complete the circuit.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,889, invented by Warner III, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrical Game Apparatus Having Multiple Circuit Paths To Be Selectively Completed And Interrupted By Opposing Playersxe2x80x9d
The patent to Warner III describes an electrical game apparatus having two playing areas concealed from one another. Corresponding grid networks are associated with each of the playing areas, each network having a multiplicity of circuit junctions, each junction being provided with a switch. These are selectively operated by either player for opening or closing the circuit paths through one of his junctions. This switching operation at the same time performs the same function at the corresponding junction on the opponent""s playing area, the opponent however not knowing which switch was thrown; The circuit connections are such that if corresponding switches are in the same position, the corresponding junctions are open, whereas if the switches are differently positioned, the junctions are closed. Test means are provided to each player for testing circuit paths for continuity.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,277, invented by Young, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod Of Operating A Talking Crystal Ball Toyxe2x80x9d
The patent to Young describes a talking crystal ball toy operatively electrically effective to respond to a previously asked question in which the battery-operated circuit providing this operating mode is completed through the body of the user which significantly enhances the play value of the toy.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,563, invented by Ruffman, entitled xe2x80x9cNovelty Devicexe2x80x9d
The Ruffman invention relates generally to novelty devices, and more particularly to such a device having a structural form which is ornamental and is equipped with the elements of an open electric circuit adapted to be closed to energize the element thereof responsive to a current of electricity, such as an electric light bulb, a buzzer, a vibrator, or other electrical unit. Heretofore, novelties such as illuminated brooches, earrings, ornaments and the like have been made, both of the steady burning and the flashing light type, but in every such known instance the device has been merely an illuminable object of the character which its descriptive name clearly identifies. The present invention, on the other hand, is based upon an entirely different concept, although it necessarily utilizes some elements basically similar to those found in the devices referred to. In its broader aspects, the concept of the present invention contemplates a device of the character described wherein the closing of the electric circuit involves more than merely the actuation of a switch means. On the contrary, it provides a device having an open electric circuit including a pair of contacts arranged in predetermined separate locations and adapted to be bridged only by a circuit closing device having an electricity conducting element arranged in predetermined manner whereby the element will register with said contacts to engage and bridge them.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,520, invented by Sellers et al., entitled xe2x80x9cHeart-Shaped Light-Emitting Noveltyxe2x80x9d
The patent to Sellers et al. describes a light-emitting novelty device having a heart-shaped convex-concave, light transmitting cover; a flat rear cover; and an electrical circuit including a lamp, a battery, and a momentary switch for turning on the lamp as long as the switch is continuously manually activated and turning off the lamp as the activation is discontinued.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,823, invented Laven, entitled xe2x80x9cHeart Shaped Novelty Itemxe2x80x9d
The patent to Laven describes a novelty item having a heart shaped housing with a translucent window formed therein. The housing has two conductors formed on the exterior thereof. When the housing is held in a person""s hand, a conductive path is formed between the two conductors, and one or more LEDs on the interior of the housing begin to flash on and off in symbolic representation of a beating heart. The flashing of the LEDs can be perceived through the translucent window. A stand can be provided to support the housing in an upright position.
7. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,458, invented by Ferrante, entitled xe2x80x9cLight Display Articlexe2x80x9d
The design patent to Ferrante describes an ornamental design for a lighted display article.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,181, invented by Bennett et al., entitled xe2x80x9cDoll Having Conducive Outer Skin Areas And Internal Battery Supplyxe2x80x9d
The patent to Bennett et al describes a doll, which includes a hollow torso within which a battery power source is supported. The doll further includes a pair of outer surface areas supporting coating or deposits of conductive material. Electrical connection is provided between the conductive outer surface areas and the internal battery power source. A plurality of electrical toy apparatus such as a music or sound producing device or a lighted mirror are provided with conductive pads and electrical connection thereto. In the anticipated play pattern, the doll contacts the electrical apparatus conductive pads using the conductive outer areas of the doll""s outer surface to provide electrical connection between the internal battery power supply of the doll and the electrical toy apparatus. Thereafter and so long as the contact is maintained, the battery source within the doll powers the electrical apparatus to provide the desired effect.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,623, invented by Cardillo et al., entitled xe2x80x9cTalking Crystal Ball Toyxe2x80x9d
The patent to Cardillo et al. describes a talking crystal ball toy which is activated by a double pass of the operator""s hands over a photosensor to give a randomly selected verbal response to a question asked by the operator.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,647, invented by Shaw, entitled xe2x80x9cSoft Toy Containing Sounding Devicexe2x80x9d
The patent to Shaw describes a soft toy having a greater degree of appeal than normal soft toys. The toy, which may for example be a teddy bear, panda, or other animal, has two electric contacts disposed at spaced-apart regions of the exterior of the toy, there being contained within the toy an electrically operated device for producing a noise, such as a musical tune, when the contacts are bridged by being touched by a child or other user.
The above-listed patent to Breslow represents the closest prior art to the present invention. The Breslow patent, issued in 1974 and now expired, describes an electric game with an incomplete circuit, sound signal mechanism and power source connected to the circuit. The game includes a switch for each player, each switch selectively connecting one portion of the circuit with another portion of the circuit. Players are asked xe2x80x9cyesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnoxe2x80x9d questions in the preferred mode and move their switches to certain positions accordingly. If both players answer in the same manner and the switches match, a chance spinner is used to determine which body parts players are to connect to one another complete the circuit, resulting in a bell sounding.
In contrast to the above, the present invention is a plastic, heart-shaped apparatus comprising two metal contacts, a sound module, speaker, and illumination means. When two persons touch each metal contact an incomplete, low-voltage power circuit is created. When the players kiss, the circuit is completed and a random sound or light occurs, indicating of whether or not the players share true love. Unlike the patent to Breslow which describes a game with previously-determined outcomes based upon xe2x80x9cif-thenxe2x80x9d type responses, the present invention randomly xe2x80x9cdecidesxe2x80x9d on its own whether the persons are a suitable match. As such, the unpredictability of the invention can be expected to provide amusement and entertainment for multiple players of many age groups.
As noted, the present invention is a heart-shaped amusement device, including an electrical circuit means. Both a left and right side of the device include at least one metal contact, such that when the device is held by two persons touching each respective contact, an incomplete, low-voltage power circuit is created. The intended result of the device is that when the two players have physical contact (specifically kiss), the circuit is completed, and a random sound and/or random type of light occurs through a sound module, speaker, and illumination means. For amusement purposes, the random sound and/or random type of light may be indicative of whether or not the players share a relationship such as true love.
According to the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an entertaining device which may be used by multiple combinations of players.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide an entertaining device which may be used at a party or other social setting.
It is a further goal of the present invention to provide an amusement device that generates sound and illumination in random and unpredictable patterns, to enhance the entertainment value of the item.
It is a goal of the invention to provide a device that determines whether players are compatible with one another, predicting the success or failure of an intimate relationship between such persons.
It is an additional goal of the invention to provide a device that determines whether players are compatible with one another, in varying increments or levels of compatibility, manifested by previously determined types of sounds and lights emanating therefrom.
It is a goal of the invention to provide an amusement device that may be constructed in varying sizes.
It is a further goal of the present invention to provide an entertaining device that may bear various colors and patterns thereon.
It is a further goal of the present invention to provide an amusement device that may bear indicia thereon, such indicia relating to a previously determined theme or style.
It is a goal of the invention to provide an amusement device that functions effectively without the usage of complex or expensive power means.
It is a further goal of the present invention to provide an amusement device that is substantially lightweight and constructed of relatively inexpensive materials.
Finally, it is an aim of the present invention to provide an entertaining device that may be manufactured with relative ease.
In total, the novel features considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the claims. The invention itself both as to its construction and method of operation, will be best understood from the following description of the embodiments when read and understood in connection with the drawings provided.